hell just arrived
by fallingstars97
Summary: katniss wakes up to find that everything she has been believeing about gale is completly wrong when gale shows up after years.
1. Chapter 1

Hell just arrived

My eyes tried to open as I felt his gentle touch of his hands on my cheek but this moment was so perfect, so real. I didn't want to let it go. Peeta and I never had time alone anymore. We were on mom and dad duty all day long. I felt like our children were going to burst in and ruin the moment. I guess that was there job though.

"Katniss" said a voice only it wasn't Peeta's. It was a voice I hadn't heard in years. I let my eyes shoot open to revel him. Gale. He smiled uneasily at my glare. I quickly jumped out of bed. I sloshed into my bed robe and walked silently towards him. My thoughts were out of control. _Why the hell is he here! He better have a damn good explanation why I shouldn't rip his head off. He has been gone. Without a single word for years! _

_"Gale. Why are you here."_ I sneered. His puzzled expressions made me bite my tough. I didn't want the kids to hear, more importantly for Peeta to. He didn't need to know Gale was here. Gale scratched his head.

"What's with the expression?" he asked. I looked down shaking my head. _What happened since he was away did he get hijacked to? _

_"_What, you don't remember anything?" I hissed. Again he had that puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You killed prim." I said trying to get the word out in the right order. It still hurt me to think of my innocent little sister that got bombed. It hurt worse to think of how it was gale that killed her. It was gale that killed my sister. His face dropped. "What did you think after time I would forgive you? Your unbelievable" I nearly yelled.

"Katniss I didn't." He said holding my shoulders. I shook his hands off.

"Then who else built a bomb in thirteen?" I demanded. I looked into his eyes. He opened his mouth but said nothing. "That's what I thought." I yelled. I turned to walk away. His cold hands wrapped around my arms dragging me back. "Gale let go," I almost screamed.

"Katniss if it was my bomb I never knew it was being used for that." He said. I didn't want to believe him but I saw the truth in his eyes. I sighed.

"You change that she's dead because of you, gale." I breathed. His eyes met mine.

"I wish I could." He sighed hopelessly.

"I hoped you would say that." I said. "So you never really told me why you came back." I acknowledged. He looked away. " Well…" I encouraged. He looked up at me. I knew that look on his face. It was there when he talked about running away or when he kissed me for the first time- I stopped there. No I thought this couldn't be happening! I was married to Peeta. I loved Peeta.

"Katniss. I came back for you." He cooed. Neither of us were prepared for my reaction. He leaned in and his soft lips touched mine. My whole mind felt like it was taken over when my arms wrapped around his neck crushing him closer to me. My hand mangled through his hair as his hands knotted it's way through mine. I broke off listening to the sound I had thought I heard. Very faint but getting dimmer was Peeta calling my name. I ran to the bathroom and pulled a brush through my mangled hair as much as I could before I ran back into the room to see the door swing open and Peeta standing there in shock. Frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Horror struck through me as I saw Peeta there. I shouldn't have been surprised but still his accusing expression peered into my soul burning me with guilt. What would he do when he found out what I had done? I thought horror struck. In my head I answered my question; I t would destroy him. No I told myself I wouldn't let that happen. He was never going to know.

"Peeta" I took taking a careful step towards him. He never turned, he never meet my gaze. He was unconditionally and completely focused on Gale. I took another step. He still did nothing. It was clear to me that I wasn't going to be able to break him out now. His eyes focused on his prey which in this case was Gale.

"Look Peeta, I don't want to fight." Gale sighed relaxing his posture. I sighed in relief. They were going to fight. I didn't have to worry about them. He smiled then flashed a wicked grin. No. no please no gale don't do it! I screamed in my head. Despite my effort his voice flashed out. "But if it comes to it, I'll kiss your ass." He laughed. Peeta, I thought as my head spun around starring at his rigged face. He finally turned towards me.

"Get out of here Katniss." He hissed through his tight lips.

"No" I slowly stepped in between them. I looked back at peeta. "Think about peeta. The kids." I said. He head fell but then rose. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were pleading. I just shook my head.

"Katniss I don't want to hurt you so get out of the way." He sneered as politely as he could.

"Forget this" sighed gale as he picked me up and crushed his lips to mine. Without warning we fell over against the bed. I saw peeta get off of the ground and plunge towards us again. I tried to scramble out of gale's grip but his iron thrash was like I was tied in chains. I had no escape. I glanced up to see black. I felt someone's arms throw me on the bed. I hit the bed frame hard resulting in my throbbing on the left side of my head. My eyes flew open instantly followed by my hand flying up towards my head. My hair was tangled into a wet sticky mess. My blood screamed out of my head and I tried to contain it. I pushed as hard I could. Trying to stop it with pressure. I looked up to see nothing. The screams of pain filled my ears. I jumped off the bad and starred down at peeta fully on top of gale. Peeta thrashed and punched. Gale's blood was streaming down both himself and peeta. I jumped towards peeta.

"You son of a bitch! If you ever touch her again I'm swear I will kill your sorry little ass!" Peeta yelled.

"Peeta no! You're going to kill him!"I screamed he locked his hands around gale's neck.

"Wouldn't be my first." He said darkly. Then peeta pushed down and gale gasped helplessly for breath.

"He kicked him I side and I jumped into Peeta's arms. He nodded as gale scrambled out of the room and jumped out the window.

"I don't think he'll come back." He chuckled. "It's ok now katniss. I'm here, I love you. I won't let anything hurt you. I won't let him come back. "He promised. I hugged him over his shoulder. In the distance there was no shadow. But standing starring at me by the window was gale. He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I loved peeta but in a different way I loved gale too. Gale motioned with his index finger from me to come.

"Peeta… are the kids awake?" I asked. He scooped me up in his arms. He set me on the bed and turned towards the door.

"I'll check… stay here." I he called over his shoulder. I waited until I heard the door completely close and his descending down the stairs to run to the window gale jumped in. My hands wrapped around his neck.

"You're ok." I whispered in relief. He nodded and chuckled.

"I'll give him this much he knows how the punch." He laughed quietly. Then he leaned in and kissed me. His cool lips only touched mine for a fracture of a second before he pulled away. "I think I heard him.." he sighed. As he kissed me one more time. The whispered in my ear. "I love you catnip." Then he turned and jumped out of the window. I ran towards it almost falling out. He turned and blew a kiss and then without another glance disappeared into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter guys…. I have writers block and couldn't think of what to write and I was really busy. I promise I'll try to update sooner…

** So here it is:**

Chapter 3

I turned and ran to the bed sitting how Peeta left me. He walked in silently and sat next to me.

"The girls are awake, they were playing when I came in," he told me. I smiled as I saw two little heads peak around the corner. Moments later my two little girls ran into the room and started jumping on my and Peeta. I laughed in harmony of their little giggles. I picked them up into my arms and hugged them.

"Hey girls." I said as they jumped out of my arms and started to jump on Peeta again. "Prim! Riley! Stop jumping on daddy." I yelled. They admittedly stopped and sat next to me. I laughed as Peeta fixed his hair and sat next to the girls. Prim was 7 since last September and Riley was turning 6 next month. Prim's hair was brown like mine but Riley's was light blonde. They both had Peeta's blue eyes though. Which was curious because Riley was adopted. Peeta found her one day when he was out late because of work. He brought her home and we've been caring for her since. Now I treated her like my own. She was apart of the family. Eventually both of the girls got tired and bored so they went back in their room to play. Which left Peeta and I in an awkward silence. Peeta finally broke the silence.

"Katniss are you ok?" he asked. He pressed his hand on my cheek. I nodded.

"Yes I'm just happy weren't here." I said. He nodded

"Me too." He agreed. "I should go to work." He sighed. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed my lips. His lips felt as cold as ice, it made me shiver inside. He pulled away and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed thinking. I loved Peeta, I was sure of that but for some reason when I kissed him it felt wrong. I thought about how I kissed gale. There was so much passion, so much love. I wanted him. It broke my heart to him walk away. I needed to find him but how was I going to do that without Peeta finding out. I had the girls here too. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs and pulled open the door to see Madge standing there starring at me with her gray eyes. Her blonde hair laid across my back.

"Is Peeta here?" she asked anxiously. I shook my head.

"He just went to work." I told her. She sighed and handed me an envelope.

"Can you give this to him please?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied as she turned and walked away from the door. I didn't know what was going on with madge. Lately she just was so distant and never even looked at me. She'd been that way since Peeta and me adopted Riley. I held the envelope in my hand, it was heavy. I held it up to the light. It showed glimpses of shades of green inside. I was just about to open it when one of the girls running down the stairs. It was Riley. I laughed as she looked up at me with those gray eyes.

"Mommy! There's a man up in your room!" she yelled. Prim ran down the stairs next.

"He says his names Gale!" Prim yelled. I froze! Really Gale! I thought furiously. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't just barge in to my house with my girls here. How the hell will I keep this from Peeta? The girls saw him; I couldn't tell them to lie. I sighed helplessly and turned towards the stairs.

"Girls, I'll be right back, just go play in your room." I told them as I rushed up the stairs. Once I couldn't see the girls, I practically sprinted to my room. Gale was sitting on my bed waiting for me when I flew into the room. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey catnip" he greeted as he leaned in. I back away. I didn't know what I was doing but it felt wrong to hurt Peeta like this. I still loved him in a way, I couldn't destroy that.

"Gale, I just can't do this." I told him. His face fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out,

"As much a I love you, I can't do this to Peeta." I breathed. His expression changed. I could see it in his eyes although he tried to hide it. I had hurt him.

"Why? Why do you always pick him over me?" he asked gently.

"I love him too gale." I told him.

"But you always pick him! You love him and you love me. You can't have both of us." He yelled

"Keep it down! I do have kids," I yelled back. He snickered.

"You know what? You just choose, I'll wait to hear you're answer." He hissed as he jumped out of the window and again disappeared into the forest. What have I done? I asked myself in horror. I couldn't pick between two people I love. I couldn't lose either of them. My head fell in my hands. What was I going to do I thought as I heard little footsteps. My head snapped up. Prim and Riley walked in. Prim had a white piece of paper in her hand and Riley had another piece of paper.

"Mommy?" Prim said. They both walked towards me.

"What is it?" I asked. Riley was looking at the ground not looking up.

"Mommy when were you going to tell me that I'm not yours?" she asked. I froze.

"What?" I replied in shock. Prim took a step forward and handed me the paper in her hand. I looked at it quickly, it was a letter. I gasped as I saw dear Peeta written on the top. I quickly read it.

Dear Peeta,

I know you're busy and I probably don't deserve this but I want to meet my daughter. I should have a say in how she is raised. She is my own blood, our blood. You can't keep her away from me forever. I will meet her someway. I can feel it. I want to be her mother like I was supposed to. Peeta I am sorry if this letter offends you in anyway but I had to write it because I love you Peeta. I still love you and I always will. I want us to be together. If you decided to turn me down here is some money for Riley, I'll at least help you provide for our daughter. Give her my love.

Love, Madge

I froze in shock on the bed. Love Madge it said. Madge was Riley's real mother and she wanted her. More importantly Peeta was the father, which meant over the years Peeta had cheated on me. He had got together with madge and got her pregnant and then she didn't want the baby so he brought her back to me lying about everything. He had been lying to me for 6 years. I couldn't believe it; I never would have thought Peeta would do this to me. I felt a tear fall down my face. I whipped it off and the girls looked at me waiting.

"Riley we were waiting until you would understand." I told her. She nodded understanding.

"Tell me now please." She asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Riley, the first thing you need to understand is that I don't think what daddy has told me is the truth.' I told her. Prim sat down next to me.

"You mean he lied?" Prim asked. I nodded.

"Daddy said he found you and didn't know where you came from but he did. He lied because he didn't want me to know that you were his daughter." I told them trying to avoid the major details.

"So I'm not adopted?" she asked.

"Yes you weren't adopted but I am not you're mother." I replied.

"Who is then?" she asked. Prim looked at me. Before I could reply Prim started crying.

"What's wrong Prim?" I asked her hugging her to my chest. She whipped her eyes and looked up at me.

"Daddy cheated on you didn't he? That's why you're not Riley's mom," she asked. I froze. How did she know that? I asked myself.

"Yes he did." I answered her. I felt more tears in my eyes. I turned towards Riley.

"You're mothers name is Madge." I told her. She shook her head.

"No that woman gave me away, she's not my mom. I don't want her to be." She breathed.

"She's your mom Riley" I said unable to say anything else. She shook her head.

"You're my mom." She said hugging me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, Riley." I cried as she ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her cry on my shoulder. "I love you Riley, so much" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too mommy." She cried as she leaned out and hugged me. I heard more footsteps then. The next thing I knew was Peeta walking into the room.

"What happened in here?" he asked. I stood up and gave him the letter. "Have you been crying?" he asked me as he saw the tears in my eyes. I nodded and walked back to my girls. Peeta looked at the letter then and read. His eyes flashed to mine when he was done. "Katniss." He said looking in my eyes.

"Don't even try Peeta, I can't believe you would do this to me." I hissed.

"Please Katniss, just let me explain." He begged.

"No, I'm leaving." I told him.

"What?" she blurted out in shock.

"Yup, come on girls." I said looking at Prim and Riley. I walked towards the doorway. Peeta stepped in front of me preventing me to leave with the girls.

"You can't just take them." He insisted.

"They don't want to stay with you." I told him.

"We'll see about that, we'll let them choose." She sneered.

"Fine." I snapped. I looked at the girls. "I am sorry you have to choose girls." I apologized. They both nodded. Prim stepped towards dad. He smiled and grinned at me triumphantly.

"Dad, Prim said demanding his attention, I'm going with mom." She stepped back towards me. She grabbed my hand.

"What?" Peeta said in disbelief. Prim starred into my eyes.

"I don't want to stay with the man who cheated on my mom." She hissed sharply. It almost made me flinch. Riley stepped forward.

"I'm with mom too." She whispered.

"You can't take Riley! She isn't yours!" he yelled. I looked at Riley.

"Tell him what you told me." I advised. She nodded and turned back to Peeta.

"I don't want anything to do with Madge. I don't want her to be my mom. Katniss is my mother." She said. She sounded like she was 20 years old. I hated it. She couldn't sound that old. She couldn't grow up on me that fast. Peeta stood there unable to speak.

"If that's what you want." he barked. The girls nodded.

"Go pack up your things. We'll leave in the morning." I told them as they both ran to their room. I turned and threw my suitcase on the bed and started packing my things. Peeta came to my side.

"Katniss please don't do this, I wanted to tell you the truth but I knew I could lose you if I did." He pleaded. I turned towards him furiously.

"You lied to me Peeta! For 6 years!" I yelled.

"Katniss I know, please I am so sorry." He bawled. I shook my head.

"No Peeta, I spent the last 6 years in your little pretend game. I'm done." I hissed. The girls ran back into the room.

"We need boxes, mom." Prim told me.

"We'll come back and get our stuff. We need to leave now." I barked. They both nodded and followed me to the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. I stepped out to feel the rain coming down on us. I heard Peeta scream my name and his footsteps rushing down the stairs. I walked to the back of the house and took the girls hands as I pulled them in the forest with me. Gale, I thought. Here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls shivered up against my arms. It was freezing tonight and since I had been in such a hurry to get out of that house I had forgotten blankets.

"Mom, where are we going?" Riley asked. I looked down at my girls.

"To see an old friend." I told her. I sighed. I had no idea where Gale was. The only thing I knew was that he was in the forest. This was stupid. There was no way that I would be able to find him in this time of the day. I was risking the lives of my girls out here. We needed to find a place to stay for the night. I knew I wasn't going back to Peeta. As much as I loved Peeta, he cheated on me but to think of it. I cheated on him with Gale. I was just as responsible for this but Peeta didn't know I cheated on him. I felt guilty, if I hadn't found out about Peeta and Madge then everything would be normal but I wouldn't know that Peeta had been lying to me all these years. I would be in the dark for the rest of my life. I would probably still be messing around with Gale behind Peeta's back and Madge would keep trying to steal Riley. I looked up at the dark sky. There was barley any clouds; you could see the staries perfectly.

"Mommy, I'm cold." Prim shivered. I looked down at Prim. She was hugging her herself trying to stay warm. I nodded to myself; I needed to get them somewhere warm.

"Come here." I told her. I scooped her up into my arms. "Riley." I called holding out my hand for her. Moments later her soft little hands connected with mine. I walked to the nearest tree and started climbing. Riley stayed on the ground waiting for me quietly. When I got to a branch I sat Prim on it. "Stay here, be careful." I cooed as I jumped down from the tree. I picked up Riley into my arms and carried her up the tree.

"Mom you're really good at that." Prim complemented.

"Thank you" I replied smiling.

"Where did you learn to climb like that?" Riley asked. I froze. The one thing I kept from my girls was the hunger games. I never wanted them to find out about that. The never had to know or worry about the games because they've been done since Snow was killed by me.

"Umm, my dad taught me." I lied. They both smiled.

"Can you teach us?" Prim asked. I was shocked that they actually bought my lie but they were 6 and 7. They thought I told them everything.

"Yah, I can teach you." I told them. They both smiled. "But I'm afraid that it's bed time girls." I added. Their smiles disappeared quickly and I laughed.

"Mom! I 'm not tired." Prim complained.

"I don't care, it's late." I barked as the girls sighed and laid back against the tree. I kissed their forehead and laid back on the other side of the tree. I sighed not knowing what to do. Maybe Gale wasn't in the woods after all. I closed my eyes then. I would find out in the morning I told myself.

*Line break*

My eyes flew open. What the heck? I thought. What woke me up? I looked around me just to stop on a flickering light in the distance. I jumped down from the tree leaving the girls alone. They would be ok I told myself as I walked in the direction of the light. The light got closer and closer. It was almost like it was coming towards me. I froze in my footsteps as I heard one voice.

"Madge! It that you!" Peeta yelled. I quickly jumped behind a tree just as Peeta came out through the bushes. He looked around quickly. He looked panicked. What was he doing here I thought. Suddenly, madge stepped out into the open.

"Peeta I can't find them anywhere." She cried. Peeta pulled her into his arms just as he had done with me every time I was upset. It stung inside me. I had left his less than 2 hours ago and he already has a girl. Madge's words caught me then. I can't find them anywhere she had said. They were looking for my girls! I thought furiously.

"They wouldn't be on the ground. Try the trees." Peeta told Madge. She nodded and they ran off in the direction of my girls. I was screaming inside. They could not take my girls away. They choose me. I turned and sprinted back towards our tree. I quickly climbed it just to see an empty tree. They weren't here. They were gone. Taken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My insides were screaming. My girls were gone and I had no idea where they were. Who could possibly know where they were? Peeta and madge had just started looking at the treetops. They couldn't possibly have found them that fast. Even if they did I would have caught them trying to get the girls down. Since the girl choose they would probably would have had to climb the tree and get them down. I turned around furiously just to come face to face to Peeta.

"Where are the girls?" he demanded. Madge came up moments after him. She clung to his arms looking scared. I smirked at her.

"What is the forest to scary for you Madge?" I cooed. She glared at me.

"Where are the girls?" Peeta almost screamed. I flinched not expecting it. I glared at him.

"Like you don't know!" I hissed. He looked appalled. That's not a good sign I told myself. If he didn't know where they are where else would I look?

"What did you do to them?" Madge demanded. I glared at her.

"I didn't do anything." I sneered.

"Then where are they?" Peeta demanded.

"I don't know," I told them.

"God Katniss, what do you mean you don't know?" he yelled.

"They were in a tree but then when I came back from spying on you guys they were gone." I told them. Peeta froze.

"Who took them?" he demanded

"Peeta how would I know!" I yelled. He tensed and Madge glared at me.

"You should know! You kidnapped them!" Madge screamed at me. I laughed.

"Is that what he told you?" I asked her still laughing. I knew he would start lying but not this soon.

"What do you mean?" she hissed looking at Peeta.

"Madge I walked out on him. The girls read your letter, and then Riley asked. When Peeta got home I confronted him. Then walked out." I told her.

"But you took the girls with you." She insisted.

"Peeta told them to choose. They wanted to come with me." I told her. She looked at Peeta.

"Is this true?" she demanded to Peeta. Peeta looked at me with a disgusted look.

"What! She deserves to know the truth!" I fumed. She sighed and looked back at Madge.

"Yes it's all true." He replied in a dull voice. She looked back at Peeta and then me again.

"Why did you lie?" she asked Peeta. He said nothing.

"Madge, it's the only thing he knows how to do right." I told her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Help me find Riley?" she suggested. I nodded and followed her as she walked away from Peeta. I passed Peeta just to feel someone grab my arm.

"You did this to me." He sneered. I shook my head.

"No Peeta you did this to yourself." I looked into his eyes just to look away quickly. He had something in them that troubled me. I had only saw this look when he was hijacked and tried to kill me. I tried to pull away but Peeta was too strong. He was going to try to hurt me in anyway he could. I could see it in his eyes.

"Peeta stop! You're hurting her!" Madge yelled. He laughed evilly.

"Trust me madge it's intended." He chuckled evilly. I struggled but knew it was no use. Suddenly he was 5 feet away from me on the ground. I turned to see Gale standing there smiling at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded smiling and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back and walked over to Peeta. I grabbed his arm.

"Leave him, he's not worth it.' I told him. He sighed and turned back around.

"Madge. Get away from him." I told her. She nodded running to my side. Gale took my hand.

"Are you missing something?" he asked. I looked at him. He was the one that took the girls!

"Where are they?" I asked desperately. He laughed and pointed towards the trees. I saw two figures climbing down the tree. When they got down my girls appeared running into my arms. I hugged them tightly.

"Riley." Madge whispered. Riley pulled out and stared at her.

"You're my real mom aren't you?" Riley asked Madge nodded. She turned to me.

"I don't want to live with dad." She told me wide eyed. I looked at Madge.

"Riley, I won't ever let him near you if that's what you want." Madge vowed. Riley looked at me uneasy.

"Go on. You know you want to." I encouraged. I wanted her to stay but she belonged with her mother. Madge would be a great mother. She hugged me.

"Visit me?" she begged.

"Of course." I told her as she turned and ran into Madge's arms. Madge nodded to me and picked up Riley and walked towards the clearing. I smiled. I wouldn't ever have to worry about Peeta again. He was out of my life for good. I would file for full custody of Prim and Gale and me would get married but that was in the future. I smiled looking up at gale. He crushed his lips to mine and hugged me close. I pulled out picking up Prim and Gale put his arms around me. Who needed the future? I thought. I didn't all I needed was right now. Where I knew for once in my life that no matter what hell came through my door I could face it because I had Gale. I had my strength. I had my heart.


End file.
